Megasuck
Megasuck was the main antagonist of the episode Trans.Fruit.Bots. He is first seen after Spyro take Egg were playing Mango Polo. Egg, ignoring Spyro's warning, keeps moving and falls off of the fruit cart. Everypony except Snap Shot begins laughing at Egg's demise. However, they quickly become worried about how Thaddeus Morocco will react to the mess that has been made. When Thaddeus Morocco sees the egg yolk on the floor, Spyro and Eruptor nervously apologize. But Thaddeus Morocco tells that he is glad, because the mess gives him a chance to try his new invention. He then shows the fruits his Vacuum robot in which he named Megasuck. Megasuck cleans the mess of the floor, along with an additional pea, and Spyro decides to bully the robot by spitting seeds everywhere, making Megasuck have to clean it all up. While cleaning the mess, Megasuck accidentally hits the cart, causing all the fruits (except Spyro) to fall off of the cart. Megasuck then sucks up Eruptor, causing all the Skylanders to panic. Spyro tries to save everyone by turning the robot off with the controller, but only fares to breaking it, causing it to fall on the floor. Megasuck then consumes the controller, causing his mainframe to be shattered. Thaddeus Morocco then asks the robot if he is alright, and claims that his only hope is that he can repair Megasuck in his repair room. However, Megasuck then goes crazy, and goes on a rampage throughout the store, terrorizing all of the food in the store. And since the controller is broken, Thaddeus Morocco can not shut Megasuck off, forcing him to have to face his own invention. Then, Megasuck finds Thaddeus Morocco a threat and begins to chase him around the store. When Megasuck chases Thaddeus Morocco to a dead end, Thaddeus Morocco grabs onto the fruit cart and screams as Megasuck begins to suck him up with his special vaccum. Then, Megasuck sucks off his clothes and leaves Thaddeus Morocco in his underwear. Then, Megasuck infuses with Thaddeus Morocco's body and spits out Eruptor. With Thaddeus Morocco's mind in the evil robots system, Megasuck is able to create a race of vaccum slaves. This leaves only Spyro, Ninjini, Eruptor, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Button Mash, Snap Shot, and Apple Bloom left. Then, they use the Gaia, Sphinx, Uranus, TItan, Shin, and Ra to transform into a Godmars. Then, they go off into Isle 4 to battle Megasuck, who is torturing a pony quart. When they have rescued the pony, Megasuck then kidnaps Apple Bloom and uses her as a sheild, causing everypony to have to hold their fire. Then, Snap Shot tells Spyro a story about how back in his day, people would poison a man by what he cheirished the most. Then, they make Megasuck consume too much, overloading him. Then, he explodes, causing Thaddeus Morocco to fall out and slip into unconciousness. After the battle, Thaddeus Morocco states that he can't remember anything, and this causes him to make another Megasuck unit.